Paranoia is Bad for the Heart
by Alice Kirkland FTW
Summary: Alfred and Arthur are already in a shaky relationship, but when paranoia gets the better of them both, things take a turn for the worse.
1. Chapter 1 Alfred

Chapter 1- Alfred

I bolted upright when I heard the first clap of thunder with my forehead already drenched in cold sweat from the nightmare I had been having. My first conscious thought was that I needed someone to tell me that everything was alright. I picked up the phone before pausing to decide whom to call. I carefully weighed my three most plausible options:

Mattie? He got really scary when you woke him up.

Francis? No. Just no. I shuddered at the thought of calling the Frenchman for comfort.

Finally, I decided on Arthur. I wasn't sure why my own boyfriend hadn't been my first thought, but after two rings, the Englishman thankfully picked up.

"Alfred? It's one in the morning. Why are you calling so early?" Arthur asked, his voice surprisingly velvety considering the time.

"I had a nightmare and then it started to rain and then there was thunder and then I woke up and I'M SCARED!" I whimpered, my words jumbling together.

I heard the rustling of sheets as Arthur sighed. "Will you be alright for a few minutes while I get over there, or do you want me to switch onto my cell phone?"

"I-I'll be OK! I AM a hero, after all," I said shakily. "J-Just hurry, OK?" I added quickly.

The Brit chuckled lightly. "Alright, Alfred. I'll see you in a few." And as Arthur hung up, I was alone again.

I tried to block out my pathetic fear by pulling my knees to my chest and holding my hands over my ears, but I could still hear the thunder booming outside. I hadn't realized how long I had been like that until I felt a familiar hand resting gently on my back.

I launched himself into Arthur's arms and was cradled like a small child while the Brit stroked my hair and whispered soothing words into my ear. It wasn't the most dignified position, but I did feel calmer.

Lifting my head up off of Arthur's shoulder, I felt compelled to ask, "Artie, why can't you just move in with me?"

The older man frowned. "I've told you, Alfred: it wouldn't feel right. Besides, we each need our own address for work. Now go to sleep. If you still want to, we can talk more about it tomorrow."

I nodded sleepily and didn't bother arguing that it was technically already "tomorrow" as I buried my head in Arthur's chest again and breathed in the other blonde's warm scent.

...

After waking up later that morning, I groggily stretched out my arms out to pull Arthur into an embrace. It was only when I pulled nothing but air to my chest that I opened my eyes to see a note on my bedside table written in Arthur's neat script:

"_Dear Alfred,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up. I had wanted to so that I could say goodbye properly, but I had a meeting and you know how my boss gets when I blow him off..."_

I couldn't help but smile at this. Arthur's boss was not one that could be ignored without repercussions. I shook my head to gather my thoughts and continued reading:

"_However, if you'd like, I made a reservation at that Italian restaurant you like so much. The reservation is at 6:30. Please CALL this time if you can't make it._

_Love,_

_Arthur"_

I glanced at the clock to see if I could still call Arthur before his meeting (which were becoming more and more frequent, much to my dismay), but groaned and slammed a pillow over my face when I saw that the older blonde had been in his meeting for over an hour.

I reluctantly got out of bed to begin my day: have coffee and ice cream for breakfast (a habit that annoyed Arthur to no end), shower and get dressed, play video games, buy some flowers for Artie, get to the restaurant, go back to his house, and have Arthur stay the night. Yep. TOTALLY not the same thing I had done every Saturday for the past two months. And Arthur called ME unoriginal...

I mentally shook myself as I made my way downstairs. I forced myself to remember my Saturdays before Arthur and I were together: essentially the same, but alone. I needed to be more grateful that the Brit was willing to settle for me. Obviously ARTHUR didn't call it that, but I knew. That was part of the reason I wanted Arthur to move in- so that I could try to convince the older man to stay with me.

Of course I could never just say this. Arthur would just laugh it off, call me silly, and kiss and touch me softly while whispering things that made me blush just thinking about them.

'_You should know by now that I love you...'_

'_Why won't you believe me?' He would ask with a pout._

'_I'll prove it to you...' He would decide as his hands moved farther down me chest and his mouth followed closely behind..._

I shook myself again and began pouring my coffee. It was going to be a long day...


	2. Chapter 2 Arthur

Chapter 2- Arthur

I checked my phone for the fifth time since my meeting began, but found no new messages. Usually by this time Alfred would have sent me a funny picture or a "send this to 10 people in 10 minutes or the ghost of little Consuela will make you suffer the same fate" chain message. I was considering sending the younger man a text message to check up, but Alfred must have had a reason for not sending anything, right?

Besides, if I sent a text to "check in," it would seem like I was being possessive and clingy- a hard combination to achieve, but never a good one.

And if I said that he was bored, it would look as though I was only talking to Alfred to pass the time.

And Alfred knew that my boss never said or did anything funny, so that was out, too...

"ARTHUR!" I was jolted from my thoughts by my boss looming over me. Henry was a short, rotund man with a curly beard. He wasn't very intimidating, but he still managed to make me tremble like a certain Latvian named Raivis. "Were you bloody listening to me?" And as I started trembling helplessly, my boss sank back into his seat, pinched the bridge of his nose, and waved toward the door. "I can't get anything done while you're like this. Go."

My face lit up as I jumped up from the table and called a quick, "Thank you, sir!" while dashing out the door.

As soon as I was out of the conference room, I took my phone out again and quickly dialed Alfred's number, hoping he would pick up for once.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three.

Four.

'_Hey, guys! It's the hero! Hahaha! I'm probably out saving the world, so leave a message even though I won't call you back when the world is saved! Hahaha!'_

Voice mail. Blast.

I hung up and tried texting Al instead.

'**Hey. Got out of my meeting early. Want to catch a flick?'**

I knew that if nothing else, Alfred would complain about my usage of the word "flick," saying that the proper term is "movie." But after five minutes with no reply, I began to get worried.

Alfred never did any work on the weekend. Ever. He had made that perfectly clear when we started dating. So it couldn't be that.

He could be unable to get to the phone for some reason.

Or he could be ignoring me for failing to spend the night.

Or he could be with another man.

That last thought was enough to make me call three more times and leave messages for Alfred to call me back, each more desperate than the last, despite the fact that the American never listened to his voice mail.

I finally gave up after the fourth missed call. It was going to be a long day...


	3. Chapter 3 Alfred

Chapter 3- Alfred

I stepped out of the shower and saw that the screen of my phone was lit up. I checked it to see four missed calls, three voice messages, and one text. The caller ID on all of them said that it had been Arthur who was so intent on reaching me.

I checked the text message, completely ignoring my voice mail as usual, and after reading it, considered calling the Brit, but thought better of it. The text had been sent about twenty minutes ago, so he might already be at a movie with someone... else...

FUCK! Arthur might be in a dark movie theatre with someone else!

I thought again about calling, but what if that only made Artie mad at me? What if he really was there with someone else and broke up with me on the spot over the phone?

In the end, using every ounce of energy I could muster, I resisted the urge to try to make contact with the older man.

...

Not even an hour later, I had done almost everything I could think of to keep myself busy, but my mind always wandered back to the thought of Arthur with another man.

'_Alfred, who?'_

'_He doesn't matter...'_

'_I only love you...'_

'_Just forget about him...'_

'_Let me prove you're the only one...' He would murmur as his lips traveled down the unknown man's chest and stopped just above the elastic of his boxers..._

I screamed and nearly dropped the book I had picked up in a daze. Looking at the cover, I saw that it was one of Arthur's favorites: Much Ado about Nothing. Thinking about it, I felt almost like the title was trying to send me a message. Yeah, maybe I WAS making a big deal out of nothing. There wasn't anything to worry about! Arthur wasn't the type of guy to cheat, right?

...Right?

No matter what I tried, though, my mind was constantly plagued by thoughts of Arthur and the mystery man holding each other, touching each other, bodies clinging together with sweat and cum, whispering sweet little nothings into each others' ears...

"NO!" I yelled as I bolted up on the couch.

Wait. When had I fallen asleep on the couch?

Regardless, I held my head in my hands and sighed in relief: it had only been a nightmare.

Never mind the fact that it was the same nightmare I'd had that night... And the night before... And the night before...

Growing angry (mostly at myself), I decided to play some violent video games to calm down.

'_Today sucks,'_ was my last thought before settling down on the couch again with a video game controller in my hand and a scowl on my face.


	4. Chapter 4 Arthur

_**VERY IMPORTANT A/N: I'VE CHANGED THIS TO FIRST PERSON SO DON'T FREAK OUT, OK? I'VE ALSO CHANGED THE LAST THREE CHAPTERS TO FIRST PERSON SO ITS NOT ALL LIKE, **_'OK 3RD PERSON,OK 3RD PERSON,OK 3RD PERSON,_**WAIT WHAT?1ST PERSON?WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?'**_

_OK? OK. It just got really tiring writing in 3rd person. It's weird because I used to not be able to write in 1st person,but now that's all I can do. And now I'm rambling~ Moving on, I LOVE this chapter for some reason. Seriously don't know why. I just do. Especially when Artie is going to Al's house and the confrontation there. AAAAAAAAnyways..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- Arthur<p>

I continued staring at my phone. I had been doing so for the past hour and a half hoping, PRAYING that Alfred would call, text, or do anything, really.

After several more minutes, I finally gathered the courage to call the young blonde once more and closed my eyes tight as I pressed dial.

One ring.

Two.

_'__Hey, guys! It's the hero!...'_

Voice mail? After two rings? That could only mean a few things, none of them pleasant:

Alfred could be mad.

Or he could be ignoring everyone for some reason. It definitely wouldn't be the first time.

Or he could be with someone else.

Again with that thought! Why did I have to keep assuming the worst? Alfred wasn't that kind of guy, right?

...Right?

Nevertheless, I grabbed my keys and coat to finally either put my mind at ease or allow my heart to shatter.

...

The drive to Alfred's took about five minutes in reality, but always felt like a lifetime whenever I was worried like this: that my relationship with the young man would be coming to a bitter end.

I constantly wondered if it was because of my unwillingness to move in. _'It's not that I didn't want to,'_ I thought as I got out of my car and started up the front walkway. It was that I didn't want Alfred to see all my faults and realize that he could do so much better than the grumpy, old, bushy-eyebrowed Brit that was I.

But if I told Alfred the real reason I wouldn't move in, the younger man would laugh at me and then try to make me believe that he really did love me by doing...things. Things that made me flush a bright red just thinking about thinking about them.

I managed to snap myself out of my rêverie when I reached the door and rang the bell.

Waiting for the younger blonde to open the door was another lifetime to me, and each passing moment made me worry even more that I had been right and that Alfred had found someone else.

Just as I was about to give up and was turning to leave in defeat, the door was yanked open and Alfred poked his head outside.

"Artie? What are you doing here?" He asked, and I thought he had heard just a bit of pain in his voice.

My own voice caught with relief before answering with a blush and, "Well, you weren't answering your phone, so I thought something might have been wrong."

The American chuckled, causing me to turn even redder. "You always expect the worst, don't you?" Voicing my earlier thought.

To which I retorted with the ever-witty, "I-I do NOT!"

Alfred chuckled again and stepped outside to take one of my hands in his own.

"W-would you not do that?" I asked, ripping my hand away.

That was my mistake.

Alfred pouted and I could almost see his heart breaking in those beautiful sky blue eyes.

"Well, I just came over to make sure you're not dead or anything," I started out loud as I blushed and looked away. _'And to make sure you're not with someone else,'_ I finished in my head. "Plus, I still need to get ready, so, um, I-I'll see you later, right?"

I made another mistake by looking back at the younger blonde, who looked almost like he was going to start crying.

"Oh. Right. Um, yeah, I'll see you later, then," he said as his normally clear blue eyes clouded over with sadness and his voice became heavy with impending tears. I wanted nothing more than to just comfort him, but knew that wouldn't do any good.

So instead, I just let my love shuffle back inside and retreated homeward.

...

After returning back to my house, I made myself a cup of tea and grabbed Much Ado about Nothing off the bookshelf in my living room.

'_Today sucks,'_ was my last thought before settling down on the couch with my tea and my book.


	5. Chapter 5 Alfred

Chapter 5- Alfred

I kept sipping my wine as I waited for the check. Arthur didn't say anything, nor did I. This was how things usually at dinner: we would eat, occasionally make small talk, and I would get lost in those emerald green eyes. I didn't care that we barely spoke during dinner; it was enough that I was alone with Arthur and that I definitely had the Brit all to myself for a while.

Arthur suddenly placed his glass back down on the table with a _'clink.'_ "So," he said deliberately. "You wanted to talk about me moving in, yes?"

I suddenly perked up at the sound of the older man's voice and could feel Nantucket begin to wag. "Huh? Oh yeah! Come on, Artie," I pleaded as I reached for Arthur's hands across the table, but was rejected in one swift move. I pouted and whined, "Why won't you just move in with me?"

Arthur himself just blushed and turned his head. "Perhaps the reason itself is a subject more suited for your house," he said matter-of-factly.

My eyes narrowed as I started to get angry. "GodDAMMIT, Arthur!" I shouted, not caring that the entire restaurant was now watching us. "Why the fuck is it such a big deal?"

Arthur's normally warm green eyes were as cold as ice when our gazes met, and I immediately felt guilty that I had lashed out like that.

"As I said, perhaps we should continue the details of this conversation at your house."

I let my love for the Brit in front of me get the better of me and simply nodded and sat down in response.

...

The car ride home was torture. I could feel Arthur watching me the entire time and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

When we finally got there, I leapt out of the car to open the door for Arthur and to finally get an answer.

"Alright, we're at my house, now tell me," I said, bouncing impatiently on my heels.

The Brit simply rolled his eyes. "Inside," he clarified as he started to make his way up the front walk.

I ran ahead to open the door and back to push Arthur the rest of the distance.

As soon as we were inside, I closed the door firmly. "Alright," I started. "No more excuses. First of all: why did you mention moving in at dinner if you were just gonna put it off?"

"I didn't know that you would ask for my reason," the older man replied simply.

"And that reason is...?"

I saw Arthur stiffen, but then took a deep breath and started to explain: "The thing is, Alfred, I'm scared." I cocked an eyebrow but allowed the smaller blonde to continue. "I'm scared you'll see all my faults and realize you could do so much better," he finished quickly with his eyes closed tight.

I felt my throat close up. "Goddammit, Artie," I managed to whisper as I pulled him into my arms.

I felt Arthur sobbing lightly as my shoulder grew wet from tears. "I-I'm scared you'll leave me... again," he confessed with a hiccup.

My vision blurred slightly due to the tears springing up in my eyes as I held the trembling blonde in my arms for a few minutes before pulling away to kiss him lightly. "Don't think that."

* * *

><p><em>AN: OK,i have like,no recollection of writing half this not sure how that works,but im just glad my brother actually ISNT update-blocking me anymore,cause he has been ALL WEEKEND_

_Fun Fact:when i was typing this up,i kept typing 'why the duck is it such a bug deal?' apparently my computer doesnt like how much i curse_

_GAH!STUPID FIRST PERSON!I HAD FORGOTTEN ABOUT IT UNTIL **AFTER** I POSTED THIS,SO I HAD TO GO BACK AND CHANGE STUFF_


	6. Chapter 6 Arthur

Chapter 6- Arthur

"Don't think that," Alfred purred as he pulled away from the kiss. I saw the young blonde's crystalline eyes fill with tears, though. "You have no reason to think that."

Alfred began to look away, but I cupped his head in my hands. "Yes I do. You left me once, who's to say you won't do it again? Why do you even want me to move in?" I asked as fresh tears stung my eyes and I felt my throat close up again.

"Because I love you," the American whispered.

I fidgeted before pulling away from his embrace. "You're lying!" I yelled. "I know it!"

Alfred looked hurt and I regretted my harsh words, but not enough to pay attention to it as I ran out the door and the short distance to the restaurant where my car was still parked.

As I was fumbling with my keys and the tears in my eyes were blurring my vision, the younger blonde easily caught up to me. When he arrived, I went through my keys more quickly (when had I gotten so many?) and, upon finding the right one, got in my car and sped off.

...

By the time I reached my home, I wasn't even trying to hold back the sobs that racked my body not unlike Alfred did.

Alfred.

The young man didn't love me. Not truly, anyway. It was as simple as that.

But the American had settled for ME. Me, of all people. Of course, AL didn't call it settling, but I had my sources. Granted, some of my sources weren't as reliable as I'd like, but they all said the same thing:

'_Alfred doesn't love you, Arthur. He told me himself. He's really into...'_

That was where the story varied. Some said Ivan, others said Kiku, and others still said- I shuddered at the thought- Francis.

The only one of my sources that didn't tell me this straight out was Alfred's brother, Matthew. Then again, I couldn't be completely sure of that, considering I hadn't heard what the Canadian had said. Perhaps it was because I hadn't wanted to hear the truth.

Or maybe it was because Matthew always spoke so softly.

Either way, I was sobbing onto the steering wheel while regretting not listening to the younger man when I heard a tapping on the window.

"Can we talk?" Alfred asked through the glass. His eyes were red and I figured mine probably were, too, so I quickly turned away and unlocked the door before I could change my mind.

"What do you want?"

* * *

><p><em>AN:Whee!Angst!Thank you, that is all._


	7. Chapter 7 Alfred

Chapter 7- Alfred

"What do you want?" Arthur asked coldly with his face turned away.

I felt my heart sink as I wondered if maybe my sources had been right: that Arthur really WAS settling for me because he couldn't get Antonio or Yao or even- I shuddered at the thought- Francis.

I was deathly afraid that the Brit was going to leave me right then and there. Walk out of my life forever and never once look back. Arthur had never been completely above hurting people, but he had always had a soft spot for me. So maybe the older blonde would see my tears and give me another chance. That would make sense, right?

A few more moments passed in uncomfortable silence before Arthur turned his head back in my direction. "Didn't _you_ ask if we could talk? Typically, the one who asks to talk starts."

That was just the kick in the ass I needed to remember that _I _was the one in charge of the conversation.

And I really didn't wanna be.

I just wanted to tell Arthur my insecurities and have him hold me, not caring that our shirts were going to get stained.

And ask Arthur about _his_ apparent ones.

In fact, that's what I would do.

Yeah! What's a hero without a little bravery, right?

...Me.

No. I _had_ to do this. I wouldn't back out.

And then I started crying. Freaking _crying_. I guess that would be what I started out with. Not the telling about my fears, but the _crying_, pulling my head into Arthur's warm chest.

The Brit responded immediately, pressing one hand to my back, the other cradling my head as I sobbed my eyes out.

Oh, and I was sobbing, all right. I couldn't have stopped the ugly tears even if I had wanted to.

But I didn't.

'Cause crying like that not only relieved stress, but it was also a sure-fire way to get Arthur to hold me.

* * *

><p><em>AN:And that's all I have for this right now.I'm about halfway done with chapter 8,but that could take some time,so...In case I don't update this fic before the holidays, happy holidays and new year to everybody~!_

_Edit:OK,so i changed the name (if anyone has a better idea for a name,tell me and ill credit you!)and summary,but the plot is gonna stay largely the some of you may have noticed that the chapters arent ending the same way anymore,and im not sure if ill start doing that again,but they will continue to think similarly_


	8. Chapter 8 Arthur

Chapter 8- Arthur

I sat there awkwardly holding Alfred as he bawled like a baby. I don't know how long it was, but I finally grew fed up with it.

Don't get me wrong, I usually didn't mind holding Alfred like this. It made me feel needed and loved and... and _special_, knowing that he trusted me enough to cry in my arms.

But he was going to stain my brand new shirt.

So I told him as much as gently as possible.

He sniffed and looked up. "Brand... Brand new?"

"Yes," I repeated. "I got it just for tonight."

His eyes lit up as he threw his arms around me. I don't know what was going through his mind, but he suddenly pulled me over the console and my head to his chest. He started to attack the base of my neck, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it, but his sudden mood swing surprised me.

I moaned a bit in protest, as a signal that we should move inside, but he must have taken it as encouragement, as his kisses grew heavier and his hands made their way up the back of my shirt.

This time my moan _was_ in encouragement as my mind went straight to the gutter. I just wanted Alfred to jump me right then and there, suddenly wishing my car wasn't a stick shift. But that semi-logical thought was only for a fleeting moment before my mind went to thoughts of Alfred pushing me down further, spreading my legs, and doing me right there.

And then he did it.

He pulled my pants off and spread my legs. He took his own member out and stuck a few fingers in my mouth, which I happily sucked.

Until I got a good look at _just_ how ready he was.

Which promptly got my erection more demanding as well.

So I ripped his fingers out of my mouth and shoved them up my ass.

All three of them.

It hurt like a bitch.

But Alfred's reaction was worth it.

That, and the fact that the sooner I was ready, the sooner Alfred could get inside me.

I shuddered in anticipation.

The American git must have thought I had shuddered because I was in pain (which I was, but that's not the point), though, because he promptly pulled his fingers out.

I groaned a bit, but he pushed me against the door and lifted my back so that my ass was right in front of his face. Then, he started to...

Kiss it?

They weren't rough, urgent kisses like the ones he usually gave me when we were having sex.

These were gentler, almost like he was apologizing for hurting me.

And then he did it.

He stuck his tongue in and started licking around, pushing it in farther to try to find that sensitive spot.

And then he found it.

I stuck the middle knuckle of my index finger in my mouth to stifle the moan that wanted to escape my lips.

But Alfred took his head out from my ass and told me, "Don't try to hide it. I wanna hear you moan, Arthur."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Wow, this took FOREVER. Sorry about that. But part of the reason it took so long is because: _

_A. I can't really work on this in school anymore because I'm so fucking paranoid that someone is gonna look over my shoulder while I'm writing this and see that I'm writing a gay sex scene._

_B. I've been having writers' block ALL BLOODY MONTH, and this fic is getting the worst of it, so that hasn't been fun._

_C. I had no clue how to write the tonguing scene, so that kinda falls under the writers' block, but still._

_Um, but yeah sorry this took so long, and I'm gonna try to have chapter 9 started, finished, typed, and posted as soon as possible_

_Also,im sorry the name of the story is changing so often!the names i pick for this fic i end up hating about a week later,and im trying to think of one that i wont end up hating in the long run,so hopefully this will be it :)_


	9. Chapter 9 Alfred

Chapter 9- Alfred

Arthur was trying to hide so many things, but I wouldn't let him have this one. I knew he loved when I did this, and I needed for him to know that.

So he took his knuckle out of his mouth, and I went back to tonguing him, my tongue exploring his hole until he let out a moan so long and loud that I thought he was going to cum right then.

There.

I kept poking the spot with my tongue, and he just looked so fucking _sexy_. I had to wonder what was going through his head. Surely _Francis _or _Antonio_ or _whoever the fuck_ Arthur had on the side wouldn't do this for him.

That didn't mean he couldn't pretend, though.

I took my head out of his ass to see a little more clearly what I had caused. The sight before me really was incredible: Arthur's face was completely red, and he was sweating and panting. I thought I saw his hands shaking a little bit, too.

"Nnng... Is... Is something wrong?" He breathed, and even though I tried to fight it, I felt myself getting harder.

'_Stupid sexy accent,'_ I thought, but forced myself to smile.

"Nothing a hero can't handle! It's just, you've been against the door like that for a while. Isn't it starting to hurt, or something?"

I was surprised by how gentle I was being with him. I mean, this was the guy that was cheating on me with _Francis. _Freaking_ Francis._

I loved him, though.

Maybe that was why.

In any case, Arthur straightened his back and nodded.

"A... A bit, I suppose. Why don't you come inside? I'll make some tea and we can actually talk about this," he panted, being rational as always.

And it was better than nothing, I guess.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm so sorry about this chapter (lateness/shortness/everything about it). This chapter has been on my to-do list for about a month, and I finally got around to writing it last night. But there's something you all need to know: it took me two hours- **TWO bloody hours**- to write seven sentences. I think it's time for me to find a way to end this. So it'll be a few more chapters, but I'm going to be speeding up the plot (I have an idea of what I want to happen) as much as possible so that I can end this and not feel bad about never updating. In short, I just want to say 'I'm sorry' and 'Thank you' to everyone who read and reviewed, and that later, I might rewrite it like I'm planning on doing with my first fic._


	10. Chapter 10 Arthur

Chapter 10- Arthur

Surprisingly enough, Alfred accepted my offer to go inside for tea. I would definitely have to ask him about his little outbursts in the car. The crying was bizarre in and of itself, but the random, ahem, _affections_ threw me for more of a loop. I liked being tongued, but Alfred's mouth was busy, meaning he couldn't accidentally say the wrong name.

Meaning I didn't know about whom he was thinking.

Plus, who knew how many others he had done that to?

Definitely Francis. The French man-whore would sleep with anything that moved, whether it had a boyfriend or not.

Namely, _Alfred_.

I froze at that thought. Alfred was already being unfaithful, so why bother trying to keep our relationship at all? He didn't love me, and I...

Well, I could learn to not love him.

So I turned to him and told him in no uncertain terms, "You know what, Alfred? This just isn't working out."

The pained look in his eyes made me question for a moment whether I was making the right decision.

Only for a moment, though. His disappointment quickly turned to anger, and he confirmed my worst fears:

"I have others, so it's okay. I'll just go over to _Francis'_ house."

I had already been losing my temper, but that last comment about Francis made me snap. So I punched him. I didn't have much maneuvering room in the car, and it was hard to see because of the tears steadily flowing down my cheeks, but I felt my fist connect with his face, and screamed at him through the tears, "Get out! I never want to see you or your two-timing face again! _I hate you!_" He looked shocked at my outburst, and I just held myself and turned my head. "I liked you better when you were little..." I heard myself mumble. It was a bald-faced lie, but enough for him to reach out for me.

"Arthur..."

"_Leave_," I told him coldly. "And don't you _dare_ come back."

So he did.

He got up and left me sobbing alone.

And no, it didn't hurt less the second time.

* * *

><p><em>AN: It's funny, I wrote this just this morning, but I don't remember writing half of it. I guess that's just proof that I can't properly function before noon on any given day. If you look closely, you can see parts taken straight out of 'Metabolic and Tsunderella' and the male side of it. That song (well, 'Romeo and Cinderella') partially inspired this piece of crap, so I figured I might as well put in some lines. Thanks for putting up with me, guys! It means a lot! :)_


	11. Chapter 11 Alfred

Chapter 11- Alfred

After the scene in Arthur's car, I decided to just do what he asked and left. I kept playing the scene over in my head: Arthur breaking up with me; me saying that I had others and that I would go to Francis' house... Why had I even said that? Now there was no _way_ he would take me back if he thought I had been cheating on him.

What was I thinking? _He _should be the one begging for _me_ to forgive him! _He _was the one that was cheating!

'_But he wouldn't want me back,' _I realized. And you know what? Maybe it was good that it was over. I mean, he didn't love me. And I...

Well, I could learn to not love him.

Could you even do that?

I pulled out my phone to call the person who knew more about love than anyone else I knew:

Francis.

It was kinda ironic how he was the final push that ended my relationship with Arthur, but now I was calling him for relationship advice.

"Oui? This is Francis," he said when he picked up.

"Yo! Francis! It's Alfred! You mind if I come over to talk to you?"

I could hear him sigh on the other end- not a good sign.

"Why can't you talk to me on the phone?"

"Well," I started, "it's kinda about... love..."

"Ah! In that case, come! Come!"

"Thanks, man. I'll be over in a few."

Well, that went well.

...

Francis met me at the door when I got to his house and ushered me inside.

"So," he began as he motioned toward the couch. "What would you like to know?"

"Well, I was kinda wondering if... there was a quick way to fall out of love with someone," I asked (I'll admit) a bit sheepishly.

He just nodded like he understood everything.

Which he probably did.

"You had a fight with Arthur, didn't you?"

See what I mean?

I nodded and he sighed and shifted his position. "Alfred, you shouldn't want to fall out of love with someone just because you fight. Fighting just means that you have different opinions, that's all. By fighting, you broaden your horizons, make yourself more tolerant, and end up loving the person, in this case, Arthur, more than before," he said, and I really thought he was being profound until he continued. "Plus, make-up sex is great~"

I groaned and put my face in my hand. "Ugh. Thanks, Francis," I said as I got up to leave.

"Anytime, mon cher."

* * *

><p><em>AN: *GASP* IS FRANCIS BEING... **PROFOUND? WHAT IS THIS MINDFU-** Oh, wait, make-up sex. Nevermind. False alarm, people! That's pretty much what I was thinking when I was writing the end of this chapter. Shows what control I have over the story. Well, happy Valentine's/ Singles' Awareness Day, guys! See you next time I update this! Love you guys~_


	12. Chapter 12 Arthur

Chapter 12- Arthur

After Alfred left, I decided to pull myself together and talk to someone about all this. Alfred was with Francis, so that hope was dashed.

Matthew would be available, though.

Or I hoped he would be, at least.

Well, only one way to find out.

...

Turned out I was right. About half an hour later, I was sitting in Matthew's living room explaining everything while he politely listened.

I had done a good job with this one.

"I know for a fact that Alfred would never cheat on you, Arthur," Matthew whispered when I was done, shaking his head. "This just doesn't make sense."

"He literally said, 'I have others, so it's OK,'" I reminded him.

He shook his head again. "I know, but... It just doesn't seem like the kind of thing he'd do. He loves you."

"He has a funny way of showing it, then," I scoffed.

Matthew just sighed. "Sometimes you have to give a little. A relationship is a two-way street, after all. And besides, maybe this fight will give you a little insight... No rhyme intended. Just do me a favor, will you? Talk to him. Straighten this out. Al would never intentionally hurt you unless you hurt first... Or you guys were doing something kinky."

My face started to turn a bright red shade by shade. Just _what_ had the Frog taught him before I gained custody? That would be a talk for another day, though.

I needed to do as Matthew asked and call Alfred to straighten this out.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Wow this is short. I feel like I haven't updated in forever, though -_-'_

_And what exactly DID Matthew learn from Francis?_


	13. Chapter 13 Alfred

Chapter 13- Alfred

Once I left Francis' place, feeling a little violated, I admit, my phone started to ring, and somehow, I knew exactly who it was.

I just had to hope he was calling me for the same reason I was about to call him.

Just needed to check the caller ID…

…

_Yes._

Wait.

How do I answer him?

Like I've been expecting him to call?

Like I don't care that he called?

Like I'm glad that he called?

Should I sound relieved? Excited? Apathetic?

Shit, this was complicated.

I had just decided on glad when my phone suddenly stopped ringing. Had it…?

A few seconds passed, and the screen lit up again with the voicemail message.

It had.

Shakily, I put the piece of plastic up to my ear and pressed play. Cursing the automated voice telling me what I already knew, Arthur's voice finally started talking.

"Alfred, look, I'll be the first to admit I'm not perfect. So, I want to try to work this out. Meet me at the High Street Pub when you get this. A-and it's not like I'm doing this for you, you idiot."

Arthur… wants to talk this out?

Well, that's new.

'_Either way,'_ I thought, _'I better get over there before he throws a fit.'_

So taking off down the street, since High Street was only a few blocks away, I ran until I got outside the old brick building and stopped for a minute wondering if Arthur and I would actually work this out.

Gathering all the courage of heroes before me, I stepped through the door and immediately my eyes were drawn to the counter where two familiar blondes were having a beer together.

"Matthew, I keep telling you, you need to stand up for yourself," Arthur was saying to Matt as I approached.

"Hey," I signaled to the bartender for another beer and looked at the two.

Matt somehow got it in his head that I was telling him to leave, and picked up his drink and moved to another table, leaving me and Arthur alone.

"So…" He started, and I could see his ears just barely turning pink.

"So… What do you wanna talk about?"

"A-About us, stupid. What else is there to talk about?"

"Alright, then I guess we can talk about why you're so dead-set on not just moving in with me."

That struck a nerve. Arthur's head bolted up, and he looked at me with fire in his eyes. But then…

Then it turned into something gentler. Something more loving that looked almost like he was asking for something. Pity? Acceptance? Fuck, I dunno. All I knew was, I just needed to listen to him.

"Fine," he finally conceded.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Good news! I'm not dead! Yay! Anyway, next chapter will be the last one. Sorry for the lack of notice, but I've just gotten so tired with this story, it's not even funny. So, I've got the last chapter written and waiting to be typed up._


	14. Chapter 14 Arthur

Chapter 14- Arthur

I cleared my throat and adjusted my seat at the bar to buy myself a few seconds of preparation. Alfred wanted to talk about why I didn't want to move in with him (again), and I was reluctant, to say the least, despite the fact that I had already agreed.

"Well, you see, the thing is…"

"Out with it, Artie. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

"Fine! I just don't want you to see all my bad habits and realize you could do better, alright?" I rushed, and he just stared.

Oh, God. What have I done?

He opened his mouth, and I admit I flinched. He must have noticed something for once, because his hand reached out and enveloped mine on my lap.

"Arthur," he said gently. "Arthur, look at me." I couldn't help but look up from our hands, and Alfred's face grew red in seeing the blush that had overtaken my own face. "Arthur, you have no bad habits. I've known you since I was a kid, and the only bad habits I've seen are your terrible cooking and correcting my grammar."

"Excuse you! My cooking is great," I defended, but he wasn't to be deterred.

"What I'm saying is, even if you've gotten a few bad habits, I'll love you anyway because, hey, mine aren't much better. Do you really think all those times I've said 'I love you,' I was only talking about the good? Arthur, I'm positive no matter what you do, I'll love you. So now that I've got all the sappy stuff out of the way, what do you say? Will you move in with me?"

I stared for a moment at him before finally tearing up and whispering, "Yes."

…

"You know," Alfred said as he stepped out of the bathroom. "None of this drama would have happened if we had just trusted each other."

I looked up from my book in surprise. "You know, I was just thinking the same thing. I must say," I commented, putting the book down on the table, "I hadn't realized you were capable of such profoundness."

Alfred simply laughed at my teasing and stole my book in retaliation.

"Hahaha! You can have your book back if you give me a kiss~"

I rolled my eyes as I gave Alfred a quick peck on the lips, but he obviously had other ideas.

He pulled me deeper into the kiss, successfully making me forget about the book for the moment.

When he finally pulled away, he just looked at me in awe and told me, "You know, paranoia is bad for the heart."

"I know," I assured him as I kissed him again. "Now how about I go make us some lunch?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: And then they fricked. The end._

_Hey, guys, it's finally done, yay! Well, for me, anyway. For those of you that actually enjoyed this, not so much, I guess. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and will take a minute to favourite or review this, and/or look through my other stories. Thank you guys so much for putting up with my lack of updates over the past, what, year? It really means a lot that you didn't get mad about the fact that I would go months at a time without updating. But, now you don't have to worry about that anymore! So thank you guys so, so much, and I love you all, OK? Kisses you all. Mwah._


End file.
